Best shower ever
by franchu7
Summary: Titel says everything KurzMao! M for lemon! My first real lemon so be nice.


BEST SHOWER EVER

BEST SHOWER EVER!

Near the coast of Japan

A young blond male with big blue eyes sat down breathing heavily. His companion, a young woman with short dark hair, sat next to him panting and sweating.

After some minutes they could both breath again properly.

"If we do it twice a week it would be better". Said Melissa.

As she noticed Kurz was grinning like an idiot, she stood up and gave him a slap on the head.

"Aw, Sis! What did I do now to deserve that?". He said, while covering his head, to avoid another of her attacks.

"You pervert! If you keep on having dirty thoughts, I won't teach you kick-boxing any more!". She stood in front of him, hands on her sides.

"Hai, Sensei!".

Mao sat again and started to dry her face with a towel. Drops of sweat run down her neck and continued until they disappeared underneath her tank-top. She leaned her head back and sighed.

Kurz observed her movements. But before she could realize she had been watched, Kurz stood up and went to the other side of the gym to get his bag, which was lying on the floor.

Mao opened her eyes and watched Kurz' back as he walked away from her. As he bent down, she let her eyes wander over his body and the rest on his round firm butt. She just wanted to stand up and touch it.

Kurz could fell her gaze on his back.

_She is checking me out!_ His grin grew wider, as he wiggled his butt and turned around to find a red headed Melissa staring at the floor.

Before he could tease her, she walked towards the door and with a loud "I'm going to take a shower" went out of the gym.

Kurz' smile disappeared when an idea crossed his mind. Quickly he packed his stuff together and put them in his locker. He walked out of the gym too, but instead of turning right, where his room was, he went to the left.

He came to a metal door and knocked almost soundless.

As nobody answered he grinned.

_I take that as a "yes"._

Careful not to make a noise, he entered the room. It had little furniture in it, a bed, a locker, a table and a door leading to the bathroom. He could hear the shower.

Kurz locked the door and started to strip, leaving his clothes in a pile. The room felt cold, but he wasn't planning on staying there much longer.

Tiptoeing towards the bathroom, he opened the thick door, which separated him from his target.

Once inside the bathroom, he closed the door making sure his prey didn't notice him.

He turned around and his jaw dropped. Behind the shower curtain, a very transparent one, stood his goddess, her back towards him.

He let his eyes trace her curvy body. Water ran down her back, across her well shaped bottom and along her legs.

Melissa felt a cold breeze on her back.

_Damn door must be open again! What ever_! She kept on washing her hair. She closed her eyes and moved to stand under the warm water. She let her arms fall and enjoyed the stream massaging her head. She let out a moan. _This is the best massage I've ever had!_

She felt a shiver wander down her spine as finger massaged her neck. She opened her eyes and was about to turn around, when arms were placed around her waist holding her arms tight and the fingers were replaced by lips.

She gasped as she felt the warm lips kissing and sucking on her skin. She let herself fall backwards until she felt a muscular chest on her back. She closed her eyes again as the hot lips moved to her earlobe making her shiver.

She felt the grip on her waist getting loose, so she took the opportunity and before her "attacker" could realize it she turned around to get a better look of the man standing behind her.

Her eyes were wide in awe.

"Wha…" She was silenced as his lips sealed her mouth..

She wanted to resist, but it was a long time since she had been kissed like that.

Kurz' arms were still around her waist, while hers were on his neck, pulling him towards her.

He licked her bottom lip asking for entrance, which she granted him.

He held her with one hand on her back and one on her bottom, squeezing it slightly.

After some time they both parted to catch their breaths.

She rested her head on his shoulder, breathing his scent in. Her hands were now on his chest feeling his heart beating.

Mao placed some kisses on his neck before looking at him. His eyes were closed and his hair was all wet and messy. She had never seen him look so sexy as he did now.

Slowly he opened his eyes. With desire in his gaze he lowered his head and kissed her softly pushing her until her back was against the wall. The kiss became more passionate as he let his hands wander from her back, to her waist and down to her hips and then to her bottom, pressing her hard against him.

She could feel every inch of him.

Mao let her hands travel down his chest until she reached his hips. Without hesitating she stroked him. He gasped as he felt her hands down there. He felt knots building in his stomach and shuddered as she moved her hand up and down his length. Her hand didn't let up, bringing him the pressure in his loins closer and closer to release with each pass.

He wouldn't last much longer.

But then she let go of him. He let out a groan, he didn't want her to stop. He opened his eyes to find a smiling Mao. There was fire in her eyes as she grinned even more. Without warning she jumped on top of him, her long legs around his waist.

They stumbled and almost fell, but then Kurz pinned her to the wall. She smirked as he started sucking of her neck.

But what came next left her completely breathless.

With one movement he had entered her. Slowly and gentle he started thrusting.

Her whole body trembled as he nibbled her skin down to her colarbone. She couldn't control herself, she dig her nails into his back asking for more.

He had his arms around her waist, but as she dug her nails into him, he stepped back and let her "fall"back towards the wall. She let out a scream of surprise, but then moaned as she felt his mouth explored her skin. He latched on to one pert nipple and rolled the other one between his fingers rapidly, making her moan.

He could feel her walls tightening while she arched her back, pulling herself towards his chest.

She bit his neck and the last of his will to remain silent shattered along with his control. His climax hit with a shout that he couldn't hold back. Her whole body was shaking and she screamed his name as she climaxed too.

They stood there holding each other.

She let her legs fall from his waist, but they felt like jelly. Kurz had noticed this, so he held her tight against his chest. He let his head rest on her shoulder while giving her some butterfly kisses.

Kurz moved away from her and she was about to protest, when he came back with a towel and started drying her. She watched his blue eyes travelled all over her body and then he looked at her with his famous grin.

When he was done with her, he dried himself and stepped out of the shower, holding her hand. He used the opportunity to kiss and hug her while wrapping a towel around her body.

He was about to grab a towel to when she snatched it out of his hands. She wanted to put it around him. He didn't seem to bother as her hands traced circles up his stomach and chest while standing a bit on her toes to kiss him.

After what felt like ages, he grabbed her hand and walked her to her room.

He sat on her bed and pulled her to sit on his lap. With one hand he caressed her back, as the other one held her hand. He lifted it and kissed her fingers and palm. He then leaned and rested him head on her shoulder.

"You know…about what you said earlier". She looked at him in confusion. His grin grew bigger.

"We should do it at least twice a week!".

Her eyes widened and slapped him on the head. She stood up and threw a pillow at him, who had to duck not to get hit. He smiled even more as he jumped on top of her and pinned her to the bed throwing her towel away.

She could not hold a giggle as he tickled and kissed her. She still tried to free herself, but she started to like that game. Finally she had to give in. She let him do what he wanted with her, but she didn't seem to mind at all.

_This is going to be a very long night…_

The end!

XXXXXXXXXXXX

Well I hope you liked this oneshot!

I don't own FMP!

I love Kurz, he is just so cute and terribly sexy!

Oh! Didn't I tell you, I love blond (anime) guys with big blue eyes ( see also: Naruto!!).

Well, this was my first real lemon! It was quite difficult t write it, but I think I did a good job (at least I hope so smile)

I'm planning on writing more FMP Oneshots.

wink bye!


End file.
